


I Didn't Know They Had Alcohol In Them...

by Shin_Ah7



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 02:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shin_Ah7/pseuds/Shin_Ah7
Summary: Despite herself, she decided to go back and buy some, not bothering to read the rest of the sign..





	1. Chapter 1

    Yui thanked the cashier as she handed her the items she bought. Kanato had been in a very foul mood this morning, so she bought some extra sweets just in case he decided to turn on her. You could never be too careful in that house filled with impulsive vampires. Yui strolled out of the line towards the exit, nervous for when she got back. She was nearing the front when she saw a a flashy sign she hadn't noticed in her rush to enter the store. _**NEW LOVERS CHOCOLATE!**_ It read in bolded pink lettering. Valentine's Day wasn't for another few months, so that meant it wasn't very close to couple season. _Strange_ , Yui thought. _Maybe they were testing out the market,_  was her only guess as to why.  She imagined hand feeding Kanato the chocolates....Yui blushed at the thought of giving him some. She shook her head vigorously and began to walk to the exit. _I already have enough,_ she told herself. Despite herself, she decided to go back and buy some, not bothering to read the rest of the sign..

 

  _**CRASH!**_ was the first thing Yui heard when she opened the door. She clenched her teeth and slowly walked in the mansion, not wanting to find herself in the middle of a supernatural fight. She cautiously stepped into the kitchen to find Laito and Ayato sitting at the table, obvious amusement plastered on their faces. Kanato and Subaru were glaring at each other, while surrounded by the various remains of silverware and china scattered all over the room. 

"IDIOT, I DIDN'T TOUCH YOUR DAMN CAKE!", Subaru screamed at Kanato.

"SHUT UP, DON'T TRY TO LIE! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RIPPED TEDDY TOO!" Kanato cried as his voice cracked.

    Yui knew full well what happened to the cake. Kanato ate it yesterday for breakfast, she vividly recalled him glaring at her when she stared to long at him eating.  She wasn't so sure what happened to Teddy, but that must've been what set him off into a state of confusion. Yui took a small step backwards, deciding to come back later, but accidentally broke the shattered plate beneath her into even smaller fragments. Immediately, all eyes were on her. Kanato's eyes narrowed in her direction and she heard Laito chuckle under his breath. Kanato took a few steps towards her before he noticed the full bag hanging off her arm. Yui slightly raised the arm carrying the sweets.

 "It's some sweets I bought from the store," Yui said, answering his questioning look. Immediately, Kanato's face softened. He turned towards her fully and walked towards her, his mood improved drastically. 

"...You can serve me in my room." he said happily before walking past her. Subaru let out a sigh of relieve, while Laito and Ayato shot annoyed looks in her direction.

"It was just getting interesting.." Ayato growled as her stomped past her. Laito followed him and winked back in Yui's direction as he left the room, making Yui shiver. Yui turned back to face Subaru, but by then, he had already silently slinked off into who knows where. Yui sighed to herself and looked at the huge mess across the kitchen. She decided it would be best to head into Kanato's room, while he was still slightly calm, rather than dealing with his rage. Reiji would end up getting mad at Shuu later anyway, it didn't matter Kanato started it or if Yui didn't try to stop it. 

    After a quick walk, Yui made it to Kanato's door. She pressed her head against the door silently, to warn herself in case his mood switched again. She didn't hear anything, so she pressed her body closer to the door, when it suddenly swung open. Yui fell forwards, but was caught by a pair of cold arms. She looked up to lock eyes with Kanato who had a slight smirk on his face.

"Eavesdropping is rude, Yui," Kanato remarked. Yui's face was on fire. He never said her name like that unless he was extremely angry, in which she hoped he wasn't . 

"I-I w-was-wasn't-" Yui sputtered before she was cut off.

"Whatever," Kanato said bluntly. "Hurry up and come in, your quite heavy." He shot. Yui finally regained control of her body and walked into his room. She softly closed the door behind her, not wanting him to get angry for unwanted noise. She turned to face him as he flopped onto the bed, sighing as his back touched the mattress. 

"What did you buy?" he asked. Yui walked to the tea table set up in his room to place down the bag. She plucked each of the items out one by one to show him. 

"Um,...I have some lollipops, candy eggs..some mini cupcakes..," Yui murmured hastily. Kanato suddenly sat up and narrowed his eyes when something caught his attention. 

"What's that?" he asked impatiently, as he pointed to the 'Lovers Chocolate'. 

"Oh th-that.." Yui blushed as she brought it over to him. "They were new at the store, so I thought you would like to try some.."she whispered. 

"Hmmm.." Kanato hummed to himself with a small smirk. Even though he'd rather die than admit it, he thought Yui could be quite cute when flustered. _But_ , he thought to himself, _she looks even better screaming my name...._

"Aren't you going to feed them to me?" He huffed. "Don't expect to slack off just because you bought me a couple sweets." He said. _Don't worry I wasn't,_ Yui thought to herself. Yui began to cautiously pull away the package wrapping, but she soon found it was going to be harder than she thought. She set it back down on the table frustrated, only to soon pick it back up and try again. She glanced at Kanato who seemed to be growing more impatient by the second. He abruptly stood up and disappeared in a flash. He reappeared behind her in a split second, earning a surprised gasp from Yui. No matter how often he did that, she never seemed to get used to it. 

"Let me help you.." he whispered into her ear. He swiftly reached his arms around her to open the package. Yui wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her face was glowing hot and her palms were sweaty. She was nervous... He was being so......kind? That word crossed her mind despite his irregular behavior. All the time she spent around the brothers had  negatively dulled her view of what 'kind' was.

    Yui snapped out of her daydream to find the box of chocolates opened in her hand. By the time she turned around, Kanato had already sat back on his bed, and was looking at her expectantly. She walked over to him flustered and stopped in front of him unsure of where to go.

"You can sit next to me, as long as you don't mess anything up" He scowled. Yui sat next to him timidly and turned to face him. She looked down at the box and chose a square shaped chocolate with a red stripe across it. She picked it up, careful not to drop it, and held it out towards Kanato. 

"Say ahh.." Yui blushed. Kanato chuckled and opened his mouth to receive her chocolate. He chewed slowly as it was place on his tongue; his facial expression remaining unchanged. Yui waited nervously for his reaction.

"Aren't you going to give me another one?" He questioned, getting irritation arising in his voice once again. Yui stammered out various attempt to say yes, and fed him the rest of the box. He was chewing the last one and was staring off into the distance. He stopped chewing for a second before rubbing his forehead. his face was lightly flushed and his eyes were beginning to glaze over. He didn't even react when Yui gently tapped his shoulder and called his name.

"Kana-" Yui was cut off when he whipped his head to look at her. Yui flinched, afraid he was angry. Kanato stared at her for a few seconds before smirking. He moved his body closer to her until his face was directly in front of hers. "Are you okay?" Yui stammered when he laced his fingers through her hair. He leaned close to her ear and whispered. "You want a taste, don't you? No wonder you were staring at my mouth while I was eating". He suddenly pulled her into a messy kiss. Yui panicked tried to push him away with a gasp, but failed. His strength greatly overpowered hers, so it was hopeless. _What was wrong with him?_   Yui didn't know what to think. After a few seconds, he pulled his lips away to read her expression. Her face was flushed and she seemed to be in a slight daze. Her lips were starting swell red from the contact, and Kanato found himself excited to bite into them...He leaned forward once again to kiss her...


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boop

**AGGHHH** I seem to have completely forgotten about this, I apologize!! ಠ_ಥ

I have been planning for a smut chapter for some time, but it'll be a bit before I can post it. I can only write smut in certain moods, and tend to hate what I write **(because I highkey cringe at every word I type)**. Thank you to anyone who had read this, and I hope you all decide to read more in the future! (◕‿◕✿) -Mal

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kanato so much and I really wish more people wrote fics about him.  
> Mom's spaghetti, she's nervous...
> 
> So, Idk if I want to make this into smut or not, let me know which one you would prefer! There will be 1 more chapter when I decide which route to go on, so please comment! This is also my 2nd fanfic, so its obviously going to be weird and awkward lmao


End file.
